Sesame Street: Cade's problem
Sesame Street: Cade's problem is an episode written by A FANDOM user. Cade Malaniak had a problem today, so, he tells his mom about his problem, and then he resolves it. It first aired on March 6, 2019 Transcript song Cade Malaniak: Mom! Cade's Mom: What is it, Cade! Cade Malaniak: It's my friend Jason, he's a bully, he's not really my friend, anyways, he makes fun of me every time and beats me up, he's really so mean and popular. He makes fun of me because of my shoes. My best friends are Elmo, Jared and Sarah. But Jason wasn't one of my friends, he's a bad student. I always tried to tell him that is very naughty to make fun of someone or beating someone up, but he didn't listen to me, so i said that to my teacher, but Jason is still a bully and so continues to make fun of people, beat them up or other bullying attitudes that he does. Cade's mom: Ok, Cade! You are right, you know? A bully is a rude person who violates much school rules, in fact, bullying means doing bad actions like make fun of someone, beat someone up, saying bad words, thinking the school is ugly or thinking to be better than others. Then, bullying is a serious thing that is difficult to get rid of it. Cade Malaniak: Thank you, mom, now let's go to Jason's home to teach him a lesson. Cade's mom: Yes, i thought the same thing. Ok, let's go to Jason's house. Jason's home Cade Malaniak: You need to learn that is extremely bad to be a bully, make fun of me or others or beat me or others up is very naughty. Making fun of me is one thing, but violence or other things you do, those are quite another. I will call your parents to ground you! Hello, Jason's parents, you can't believe what your son did. Jason's parents: What did he do this time? Cade Malaniak: He was a bully by making fun of me and other things he did. Can you ground him? Jason's parents: Oh my god, you are right, Cade! Bullying is very naughty, ok, he will be in big trouble and with a huge grounding time. Jason's parents got home Jason's mom: Jason Parkers, how dare you be a bully by making fun of people and beating them up, that's it, do you know how much is naughty to do these things? Jason's dad: Your mom is right, son, you need to grow up and act like a man just like Cade does, for example, Cade is a good student, when you are not, no TV, no computer, no video games, no movies, no Adult Swim, no fast food places, no soda, no taking water to school, no bullying, no Halloween, no Christmas and furthermore. This will teach your lesson and so you will learn how much is naughty about being a bully, go to your room now and think about what you did. You're grounded for the rest of your life, you will not unground you, despite you behave, you will be still grounded, no chances to be ungrounded. You can only come out for school, lunch or dinner. You will never be ungrounded, your punishment is permanent, you cannot redeem yourself, and you will also be forced to watch baby shows, play educational video games, and maybe, if you behave, you will be ungrounded, but this can't happen if you keep acting like a preschooler. end Air date First aired: March 6, 2019 Category:Cade Malaniak's world episodes Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street episodes Category:Jason's world episodes